peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
A Bomb for Gil!
Susan, Lumpy, Roo, and the Lost Animal Boys were tied to a mast while the guards danced around the mast, singing. Guards: Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho So try the life of a thief Just sample the life of a crook There isn't a boy Who won't enjoy A-workin' for Captain McLeach The world's most famous crook! Mr. Snoops danced around, as well. Mr. Snoops: Crook, crook Crickety, crockety Crickety, crook The snake is after Captain---'' But McLeach conked him on the head with his hook, knocking him out. He then walked over to Lumpy, Roo, and the animal boys. Captain McLeach: ''A special offer for today I'll tell you what I'll do All those who sign without delay He then showed one of the guards, without his tunic on, some tattoos all over his torso. Captain McLeach: Will get a free tattoo The guard then wiggled his arm to make the flag tattoo move. Captain McLeach: Why, it's like money in the bank Lumpy, Roo, and the animal boys laughed. Captain Hook: Come on Join up And I'll be frank Unless you do, You'll walk the plank! Lumpy, Roo, and the animal boys gasped and saw what he was looking at and saw some guards pointing to the plank. Captain McLeach: The choice is up to you Guards: The choice is up to you Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho You'll love the life of a thief You'll relish the life of a crook There's barrels of fun For everyone That you can treasure By the ton Then the guards moved to a small narrow pathway, where McLeach was at a desk with a feather pen, and Snoops danced towards him. Guards: So come and sign the book Join up with Captain McLeach One of the guards released Lumpy, Roo, and the animal boys, and they immediately began running straight to the desk. "Boys!" Susan called, clapping her hands. The boys stopped running and fell into a great, big pile. "Are you proud of yourselves?" Susan scolded. "But, Captain McLeach is most insistent, Susan." said Lumpy. "Yeah," added Boo Boo. "He says we'll walk the plank if we don't!" "Oh no, we won't," Susan reminded them. "Gil Nexdor will save us will save us." "Gil Nexdor will save them, Snoops!" McLeach mimicked, as he tickled Snoops under the chin with the feather pen. Snoops laughed as well. "Gil Nexdor will save them!" Kiara, who was still trapped in the lantern, watched them laughing and hugging each other. "Oh, captain!" McLeach walked up to Susan. "But a thousand pardons, my dear. I don't believe you are in on our little joke. You see, we left a present for Gil." "A sort of surprise package, you might say." Snoops said. Kiara, still trapped in the lamp, watched on what they were saying. "Why, I can see our little friend at this very moment, reading the tender inscription!" McLeach said. And so far, back the tree, Gil was reading the label that is on the present. "'To Gil, with love from Susan. Do not open till six o'clock?'" He turned to the clock. It said, 'quarter to six.' "Huh. I wonder what's in it?" he said to himself, as he shook the box. McLeach told what was inside the box. "Could he but see within the package, ho, he would find an ingenious little device!" McLeach said. Inside the present was a bomb, and it looked like it was gonna blow soon. Back at the ship, Snoops was pretending to be the clock hands. "Set so that when the clock is like this…" Snoops said, as he held his hand in the air. "Gil Nexdor will be BLASTED out of Neverland! Forever." McLeach said. "NO! GIL!" Susan gasped, as the guards laughed. "So that's his plan!" Kiara gasped, as she shook the lantern. It fell down, and the glass broke, but Kiara was alright. "I'm free! I've got to warn Gil!" Kiara said, as she flew out of the window towards the island. "But time grows short." McLeach said, showing the boys his pocket watch. "We have but 18 seconds, 15 seconds, 13 seconds…" Back at the hideout, Gil looked at the clock. "12 seconds. Well, I guess I can open it now". He began to unwrap the present. "GIL! STOP!" Kiara yelled, as she came in at the right second. "Oh, hi, Kiara. Look what Susan left for me." said Gil, showing her the present. "No, throw it away!" Kiara called, as she tried to pull the present. "Hey, stop that! Cut that out!" Gil shouted, as he pulled the present away. "What's the matter with you?!" "It's not from Susan, it's from McLeach!" Kiara yelled. "McLeach?" Gil repeated. "Yes, and it's a bomb!" Kiara yelled, pretending to explode like a bomb. "A bomb? Don't be ridiculous!" Gil said. At that instant, the bomb began to smoke and ring. Kiara grabbed the present and moved it away from Gil. KABOOM!!! There was an explosion. The sea and the ship shook. Susan and the boys watched in horror as they thought Gil was gone. McLeach took off his hat. "And so passeth a worthy opponent." "Amen!" Snoops said, as he folded his hands, closed his eyes, and bowed his head. In the ruins of Hangman's Tree, Gil emerged from the rubble he was in. "McLeach. It was a bomb!" Gil said to himself, "Why, if it hadn't been for Kiara…" Then he gasped. "Kiara!" "Argh…" came a small voice. Gil went to find Kiara. "Where are you, Kiara?" Gil asked. Then he saw in a distance a small fading light. "Kiara? KIARA!" Then some rubble came down, blocking the light. Gil moved it out of the way, and he looked through the hole. "Kiara, are you alright?" asked Gil. Kiara began to moan. "I'm not sure…" she said weakly "Gil, forget me. Go save Susan and the boys." "Susan?" Gil repeated, "The boys?" Gil climbed through the hole "But I got to save you first. Hold on, Kiara! Hold on." "I can't hold on!" Kiara moaned. "Don't go out," Gil pleaded, as he reached out. "Don't you understand, Kiara? You mean more to me than anything in this whole world!" More rubble came down again, and Gil shielded himself. Category:Fan Fiction